Cybertron's Fiercest Warriors and Earth's Mightiest Warriors
by Ironbat77
Summary: Prologue. Crossover between Transformers Prime and The Avengers movie, set immediately after the events in the Avengers. Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Transformers and Marvel


**Prologue **

**This is a prologue for now; I want to get a reaction on if this would be a great crossover. I don't want to start a crossover without making sure it would be a great idea. I tend to make more comedic than action pack. What are your thoughts? Should I continue on this Avengers/Transformers Prime crossover or scrap it? **

Team Prime and even the decepticons are in a state of shock, a week before they believed that Megatron and his decepticon army were the only threat to humanity and Team Prime was the only powerful team on earth that could stop them, but events in New York prove them wrong and forever change the world. Optimus and his team of autobots were battling the decepticons in a remote place of Earth for the entire time New York City was under attack by an alien force unknown to both factions and stop by a team not of soldiers like them, but superheroes. Weren't those just fiction people in a fictional world?

Reaction: Autobots, few hours after a fail alien invasion of New York City.

"The decepticons have fallen back," said Optimus to his teammates as their foes began retreating. Thinking it was going to be epic showdown with the cons, Optimus, every autobot went on this mission, even Ratchet and Wheeljack. "Rafael open a ground bridge," requested Prime, Rafael open one without hesitation. "How was that battle, seven hours?" asked Wheeljack. "Seem longer, but who cares it's over and we won," answer Smokescreen. They all enter the ground bridge all tire and exhausted, not expecting the news to come.

The autobots notice the children were sitting in the couch, looking a little nervous and surprise. Autobots couldn't help but notice something was up, they were expecting Miko to run up to them and ask questions about the mission. "Are you guys alright?" asked Arcee. The kids were quiet for a few moments before Jack finally spoke up, "Were fine, a little shock but fine." The autobots continue looking at the kids all suspicious, "Why?" asked Bulkhead, "I was expecting Miko to ran up to us and force us to give details on our battle went." "Well I'm pretty sure your battle isn't going be the main topic today," replied Miko. "And how come? The battle was intense, I am of course a tough green brute in the eyes of our enemies," said Bulkhead. "Well apparently you're not the only one," said Miko casually. "Huh?" asked a confuse Bulkhead.

"Optimus have you guys ever encounter an alien force besides us humans, say a green like organic that has guns that fires blue blasters, sled-like jets, and giant mechanical caterpillar creatures?" Asked Rafael, trying to describe the way Vogel, the construction worker in New York, describe to them, they were on the phone with him after they heard New York was under attack. "No Rafeal," replied Optimus, "Why?" The human children were quiet for another few moments, trying to find way to tell them about an failed alien invasion and another team of earth's defenders, one that so far seem to rival's Optimus in many more ways than one.

"New York city was under attack by an extraterrestrial army," finally answer Jack. The autobots optics widen at Jack's words. "Decepticons?" asked Wheeljack. "No, they were smaller and more organic, probably human size," answer Rafael. The autobots are in disbelief, "Are you pulling a prank on us?" demanded Arcee. "No," said Miko, "Is all over the news." Miko then turned on the TV and the autobots watch a newswomen with the alien, 'FAILED ALIEN INVASION' _"Though many people around the world are still in disbelief of what happen in New York City about fours ago," _said the and newswoman, _"The death toll is continue to rise as we recover more bodies and the city's infrastructure have been heavily damage and it looks like it'll take about a decade or more to rebuild, we are just grateful this unseen enemy was defeated quickly before any more_ _bloodshed was lost." _Miko mute the television and let the information the autobots receive process through their heads. "The earth was invaded by invaders and you didn't contact us to help!" yelled Ratchet. "As quickly it started, it quickly ended as well, they say about forty minutes it lasted," said Jack taking pride to the fact the first alien invasion of Earth and is probably shortest war in Earth's history, frag War of the Worlds, "They said something about all the aliens being killed after one of the Avengers through the final blow."

"Who?" asked Smokescreen. Miko went back to the TV, unmute it, and began changing channels, _"Despite what is now being confirmed an extraterrestrial attack, thanks to the heroic actions of a group of the Avengers, became a sign of relief and hope to some," _*flips channel* _"The Avengers: friend or foe?" _*flips channel* _"I love you Thor!"_ *flips channel*_ "One of the guys go Raaaawwr! And the other one goes Rooaar! And this thing goes boooom!" _*flips channel* _"Tony Stark Iron Man Suit was reported being the one that ultimately deliver the final blow" _*flips channel*_ *fireworks exploding near the Eifel Tower* _*flips channel*_ *People shouting 'Hulk is Hero!' picture of a green beast is shown* _*flips channel* _"Superheroes in New York? Give me a break" _*flips channel* _"And what this is somehow their fault? Captain America save my life, wherever they are, wherever anyone of them are, I just want to say thank you." _Miko turned off the television.

The autobots were left speechless for an awhile, there was an alien invasion that happen today and they were stop by a team of superheroes? "Superheroes? That's absurd, I as I recall from human history, humans don't possesses that sense of ability and power to become something more than just primitive creatures," said Ratchet, all the kids shot him a glare. "Well it happen, and turns out the decepticons are not the only alien race after Earth, but we have our own Team of superheroes to protect us," said Miko. "So who are the Avengers?" asked Optimus. "Base of the information from T.V. and from our old friend Vogel who had a front row seat of the whole thing, they are: Hulk, a green beast, Iron Man, billionaire Tony Stark, Thor, don't know who that is but he have a hammer that shoots lighting, Captain America, a legendary super soldier, a women who can kick some serious aft, and some guy who can shoot arrows very good," said Raf.

The kids took a while thinking about the four names, the world pretty much know about Tony Stark and Iron Man, but the kids paid no attention to them, having alien robots as friends seem much cooler, they also heard rumors of a giant green Sasquatch, they heard legend tales of Captain America, a super soldier from WW2 and Thor, wasn't he just supposed to be a Mythical god of thunder? "Wait! Are you telling there is an organic god of lighting, that seems highly impossible," continue Ratchet. "Why not? We do have a cybertrion god as the core of Earth," concluded Jack. "Whatever have occur in New York, we must not ignore the fact there are more threats to the human race than we previously thought, and if these Avengers are on a mission to protect Earth from major threats like we are, we would need to get more information on them in case they are ever brought into this cybertronian conflict, which I suppose Megatron will also try to get information on them as well," said Optimus.

Reaction: Deceptcons, about the same time as the autobots reaction.

"Another alien force dare try to conquer this planet for themselves!?" shouted Megatron, "The only alien force that deserves to conquer this planet is the decepticons, this planet history is on linked with Cybertron's history." Megatron and his decepticons return to the ship after a fail mission cause by the autobots, and Soundwave had some 'surprisingly' news waiting for them. "These alien race are organic, human size, and acts more primitive then the humans," stated Starscream, as they was watch the aliens attack on New York through Soundwave's visor, he hack the city's cameras to get a closer look at the fail invasions. "And yet their weaponry are more advance than the humans, their blasters are similar to energon blasters," stated Knockout. They watch as Soundwave show then videos of the aliens attack, and their giant caterpillar mechanical monsters ravage the city. "If these aliens are more advance than the humans, then how could the humans possible defeat then more quickly!" demanded Megatron.

Soundwave change the videos in his visor to a video of a News Network with the headlines '_Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes save New York.' _"The Avengers?" stated Knockout, "What in blazes are them?" Soundwave begin showing images of the Avengers caught in cameras around the city of New York. The watch as an archer shoots arrows with different weaponry with bulls' eye precision, a female kicking the afts out of the aliens, a man dress in like then American flag killing the aliens with strength beyond that of a human and using his shield to deflect shots and slice the aliens in half, a man in an armor suit shooting blasters similar to those of Airachnids' and missiles at the invaders, a man with a 'magic' hammer shooting lighting, and a green beast who tramples the aliens like they're nothing more than obstacles.

"These humans are not the same weaklings vermin's like the rest of them," said Megatron, "They are superior then the rest of the race." "The guy with the shield has a style that's so 80 years ago, but the one with hammer suit is so flashy," said Knockout, giving his 'expertise.' "The armor man blasters seem more powerful than our drone's and his missiles seem to destroy every target it hits, and that green beast, that's not human! You saw his strength, it seem he can punch through anything!" yelled a worry Starscream. "I already have the autobots to deal with, and once I conquer Earth I don't want some 'superior' humans getting in the way," said Megatron. "Where are you getting at my liege?" asked Knockout. "Optimus Prime is the reason why the autobots are able to fight, giving them hope while he still functions, and the Avengers seem giving the humans the same belief, as long as they live while I'm trying to conquer this Earth, the Avengers will give the humans the will and hope to defy me! Soundwave hack through the government data base so we can find these so call 'superheroes' and scrap them when they least expect it!"

**This is a story that would be difficult to write, especially since I'm trying to keep the characters personally the same of both genres. If you guys want me to continue on this story, I want you guys to give suggestions or ideas of what to put in here. I want to put a lot of humor in this story.**


End file.
